


It Was All A Dream

by KittyCait1609



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: After Episode 10, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCait1609/pseuds/KittyCait1609
Summary: After the end of Y12 and the beginning of Summer, Cory is plagued by dreams.





	It Was All A Dream

The dreams had started out relatively normal at first. 

Cory was in the corridor at school and Naveed was there. Cory would shout Naveed over, but Nav wasn't hearing him or ignoring him (he wasn't sure which). 

Cory woke up annoyed that first night.  


A few weeks later and a new dream. Him, Nav and Riz were in the sixth form common room laughing and joking. Cory and Nav were back to normal, teasing each other and just generally messing around. Suddenly, Cory leaned over and kissed Naveed. Rather, than reciprocating, Naveed pushed him away and echoed Cory's words from the locker room incident: "What are you doing, man". Except something was wrong. This wasn't Naveed's voice, Naveed was talking but the voice was Cory's. 

Cory awoke to feel hot tears streaming down his face.  


Things calmed down for a bit. Jordan came home for Summer and he and Cory spent days watching TV or playing football. Even Kevin was okay. Alright he was never going to win a 'Dad of the Year' award, but things were fine, good even. He even managed to make the boys pancakes one morning, a surprise neither brother expected. But who were they to argue when they were presented with a stack of steaming hot pancakes and a bottle of sticky, sweet maple syrup.

Jordan headed off back to his art college and Cory was once again reminded how lonely it was at home. His dad barely left the house, between going to the job centre and going to the therapy sessions he was prescribed after his spell in hospital. 

The dreams resumed. 

Similar to the previous, except this time not only did Naveed reject him but there was a crowd of onlookers watching events unfold. Jeering him, whispering about him. He could hear the comments "look at him, all them girls and it turns out he's gay", the words spat with ill diguised venom. Words spoken by his closest friends. Even Riz turned away in disgust.

Cory woke up shaking, his breath ragged and his heart pounding. 

Cory looked at the calendar: 1 week till school. Y13, crunch time. He was halfway between nervous and excited. 1 year left in Ackley Bridge (he hoped), seeing his mates again and rugby with the lads. He checked his phone. Messages from Riz, Naveed and others flashed up. '1 week left till Hell' 'Ready for the torture of Hyatt's biology lessons?' The usual banter ensued. 

Things were normal. Except they weren't. Why was he having these mad dreams? What did they mean? Surely him and Nav.... nah he wasn't gay. He liked girls. _He really liked girls. _That was something he was entirely sure of.__

__He thought about messaging Riz, but how would that go? "Hey bro, uhhh I keep dreaming about kissing our mate. I'm not gay though (but I did sleep with him and enjoy it)" it sounded beyond ridiculous._ _

__And he definitely couldn't ask Naveed. Not after they had only just about fixed things after Cory had messed up big style. That wouldn't be fair on any of them._ _

__Cory filed that thought in the 'do not disturb' box in his head.  
_ _

__It was that night again. Cory was in bed with Naveed, he was happy. He could feel the other boy's breath on his hair as he laid in his arms. Nothing else mattered, they were snuggled up together in Cory's cheap duvet and that was all he could concentrate on. A sudden sharp intake of breath from Naveed had Cory's attention, his head snapped up to see.... he froze. He felt sick to his stomach._ _

__Shannon just grinned at him, her lips inching closer to his. "Go back to sleep babe" she purred._ _

__Cory screamed._ _

__Kevin ran in._ _

__"What's that racket for, I'm trying to sleep 'ere. Do you wanna wake up the whole street? Go back to sleep lad."_ _

__It was a dream. A horrific nightmare. Cory leaned over and grabbed his phone off the floor. He wrote a message out "hey Nav, we need to talk. Speak soon yeah"._ _

__\- The End -_ _


End file.
